The Story of a Withering Wallflower
by xDistortedxLunarxRainbowx
Summary: This is a Kyohei One Shot. Not much else to say without giving anything away.


**The Story of a Withering Wallflower**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!..."

My heart raced as I rushed myself to school. My breath shortened causing me to pant through my mouth. I over slept again and the teacher is gonna be pissed. He's gonna make me stand outside the classroom again for being late to class.

"Eurgh!"

I scratched my head in aggravation as I groaned. I pushed my aching legs to run faster.

As I approached the gates of my school, I noticed a crowd of screaming hormonal girls surrounding some poor tall blonde guy.

"Damn, don't those girls have anything better to do than to harrass guys?" I mumbled to myself.

Once I got closer, I realized it was Kyohei. Which is weird, since He usually comes with Takenaga, Yuki, Ranmaru and Sunako. I guess he overslept too.

"Loser..." I chuckled.

But those girls were blocking my way to the building. I sighed in irritation as I realized I had to to help Kyohei and bombard my way through those annoying girls. I slowed down on running, took a deep breath and exhaled it. I focused my attention on the crowd and ran faster towards them. I jumped into the air and twirl kicked my way through the group with my left foot.

"Out of my way bitches!" I yelled at them.

They were all pushed back as a group away from Kyohei. I smiled at him as I ran past him and as he stared at me with shock in his eyes. I stopped running and turned around towards him.

"You overslept again? Don't expect me to help you out again. Now hurry up and get your tight ass to class, Kyohei!" I teased and demanded him.

I saw a vein pop in the side of his head as he glared at me with his dark brown eyes. I smiled widely at him as I stuck out my tongue. He didn't say anything, only glared at me, so I turned around and ran towards the school, so I wouldn't get in trouble with Hikaru-sensei again.

"You're late Namida-san!" Hikaru-Sensei said to me as I slid open the door to his class.

I sighed heavily as he pointed to the hall.

"You can join her there, Takano-san."

I watched as Kyohei tried to sneak into the back of the classroom through the window. A smirk curved it way up to my lips.

"You can do better than that...typical Kyohei." I teased him again.

He scoffed at me as he walked past me. I smiled as I pushed him out to the hall.

* * *

><p>My body slumped down onto the floor. I was tired and my legs still ached from running from my apartment all the way to the school. There was nothing, but silence. Kyohei leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed.<p>

I've been friends with Kyohei for a long time, way before he met everyone else; kind of like childhood friends who met a few years towards the end of elementary school. Our relationship never really changed. We have been teasing each other, arguing and beating the crap out of one another, since we first met. We didn't get along at first. I always thought he was just a pretty boy, but he has balls to back uo those looks of his.

I stared up at him and smiled.

He never changed. He has always been stubborn and fowl mouthed, kind reminded me of myself, which is probably why we grow so close to each other.

I sighed and stared at the ground in front of me.

"So, how's turning Sunako into a "lady" coming?" I asked Kyohei, trying to break the silence.

"You already know the answer to that question." He sighed.

I laughed a bit.

"That badly, huh? I guess you won't be getting that free rent anytime soon."

Kyohei sighed again as he dropped his head.

"Sorry bro." I apoligized.

"At least she's a great cook. I know you like that."

"True..."

"You know, I could help you out." I suggested.

He scoffed at me again.

"I've known you for a long time. You're no way near be a "lady". I'm surprised your mother hasn't tried to change you yet."

"You're right about not being a "lady", but you know how my mother is."

"Oh ya, she always drinks herself to unconsciousness. I remember seeing her sprwaled out on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand."

"Ya, she's been like that ever since my father died."

"Gomen..." He apoligized.

He actually apoligized! So suprising, right?

I shook my head.

"Anyways, you could use all the help you can get." I told him, changing the subject.

He sighed and groaned.

"Fine! You can come over my house after school, but don't say I didn't wanr you. Sunako is...weird and creepy..."

"She can't ne THAT bad." I reassured him.

He stayed silent and ignored my glance.

* * *

><p>When school ended, I met up with Kyohei and the others.<p>

"Ah, Tsuki, you're glowing with radiance today, like always. Are you joining us?" Ranmaru asked me, grabbing both of my hands.

I sighed.

He was always so flirtacious. I knew he was going to try something on me. I can see him releasing his pheromones on me.

"Si." I simply answered him.

"Try anything on me and I will personally yank your balls out through your anus, Ran-chan." I whispered innocently into his ear.

His shoulders tensed up and he started backing away.

He smiled and laughed nervously as bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face.

"Again with your scary threats, Tsuki-chan." He told me.

"Then quit trying to seduce me with your good looks."

"You were always so difficult."

"I like you Ranmaru, don't get me wrong. I do think you're attractive, but I have my eyes set on someone else. Not even you can change that." I smiled warmly up at him.

No one really knows who I like, except Takenaga. Somehow he figured it out, but he promised not tell anyone. So, of course I didn't have to threaten him.

"Oh Tsuki! You like somebody?" Yuki asked me.

"Who's the poor sap?" Kyohei asked me laughing.

I tried to swallow down my anger, but I failed. I ended up twirl kicking him in his face. Takenaga held him back from trying to attack me back.

"What the hell was that for, you crazy wretch?"

I hid my smile from him as I ignred his question by continuing to walk away.

* * *

><p>I stopped in my tracks and lost the brip to my bag, making it fall to the ground.<p>

"Y...you guys live in this huge ass mansion?" I asked shocked.

"I am definately spending the night here tonight." I said quietly.

"You can always sleep with me in my room." Ranmaru suggested.

I groaned as I stepped on his foot.

"No thanks." I smiled.

I felt a warm pair of arms embrace my shoulders. I turned around to Kyohei and inch from my face. I felt my face flush a bit, but I held it back.

"You jealous?" He asked, whisperinf in my ear.

This time I scoffed at him, as I shrugged off his arms.

"In order for me to be jealous of the likes of you, you gotta have something I want desperately." I answered him.

"But I do admit it's a pretty impressive crib. Though, this is only coming from a lowly commoner."

I picked up my bag and fllowed them inside the mansion.

I was so amazed at how expensive everything was. I could never imagine being in a place like this. Kyohei grabbing my hands, snapped me from my trance. He pulled me up the staircases. He opened a bedroom door and pushed me into a pitch black room.

"This is what we have to work with." He said behind me.

I looked around the room, once my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I was suprised to see a couple of human anatomical dolls and a skeleton, piles of graphic horror flicks and jars of body parts ontop of shelves. I noticed Sunako sitting in front of a huge TV screen watching demons devour each other.

A "woah...!" escaped from my lips.

"Do you understand now?" Kyohei asked me.

"Cool!" I said, ignoring his question.

I walked up to Sunako and sat by her. I stared at the screen in awe. All I could basically see was blood being splattered everywhere. I heard Kyohei let out another huge sigh from behind me.

"I should've expected this from you. I don't know why I'm suprised. I already know you're weord." He mumbled.

Sunako slowly turned around and glared at Kyohei, grinning maliciously. I chuckled a bit as Kyohei shivered and backed away towards the door.

I didn't know I could get so excited over horror movies. I couldn't force the wide smile on my lips away. All the screaming and bloodshed entertained me.

I felt warm arms embrace my shoulders and my waist. Before I knew it, I was pulled out of Sunako's room in an instant. I looked up to see Kyohei's face an inch from mine. I felt myself blush again, so I pushed him away, so he wouldn't notice.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him, sort annoyed.

"Even though your mind is already corrupt, I wanted to get you away from that, so you wouldn't lose the sanity you have left." He explained to me.

I blinked a couple of times, staring into his eyes suspiciously, but then I sighed.

"You're hungry, right?" I asked him.

He gave me an innocent look as he nodded his head.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Fine, I'll go cook dinner."

Kyohei grinned widely at me as he tightly embraced me. I felt another blush coming up, so I turned my face around to the side to hide it.

"Thank you! I always loved your cooking!"

I widened my eyes when I felt a warm pair of lips on my cheek. I quickly pushed him off and stood up. I stared at the floor.

"No need to thank me. I know how you are." My eyes looked up to see Kyohei staring at me.

"You...seem a bit nervous..." He told me.

My shoulders tensed up a bit.

"Wel...if you didn't catch me off guard with that smooch to the cheek, I wouldn't be!" I yelled at him.

I saw a small smirk marry his lips. He stood up, not taking his gaze away from me and walked up towards me.

"Oh shit..." I thought.

"A simple kiss to the cheek made you that nervous? Could it be that you...like me...?" He asked me as he grabbed my chin and lifted up my face, so that I stared directly into his eyes.

"Shit!" I thought frantically.

My heart stopped a for a split second. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. I opened them back to feel his nose touching mine. I pushed him away again and turned my head the other way, folding my arms. I gave him another scoff.

"As if! Why would I have feelings for someone like you? Don't flatter yourself. I was taken by surprise." I answered him, turning my back towards him. Still feeling his gaze on my back, I started walking towards the kitchen.

I leaned onto the kitchen counter, holding my head. I knew he was only teasing, but that still scared me a little. I turned around and leaned my back on the edge of the counter and stared at the ceiling. It may not look it, but I do truly love Kyohei. It was hard for me to admit at first, but over time I couldn't deny it anymore. He was just so stubborn and he's the type of guy who can piss you off in an instant, but despite that I still fell for him, though I hid it. He does truly care for his friends and he makes you laugh. He's a spoiled brat and big baby sometimes, but that just makes him cuter. I've had these feelings for a long time, at least a year. I'm not the one to automatically confess to a guy. I'm not afraid of rejection, it's just that I'm not that type of person. Plus, I know for a fact that my feelings will be unrequited. I'm not what you call a "perfect lady". I have table manners, but that's about it. I'm a huge tomboy with a foul mouth. I fight people, girls and guys, if they piss me off. I'm surprised I haven't annoyed Kyoehi yet with my ignorance, but there are just some things you just can't help. To be honest, I don't really care if he feels the same or not. As long as I can be by his side like this, then I'm perfectly fine.

* * *

><p>"Dinner's ready!" I called out.<p>

Kyohei was the first to come running in. I smiled warmly at him. He always acts like a little boy when it comes to food.

"I made plenty, so enjoy."

I grabbed the plate I prepared for Sunako and walked up to her room. I cautiously opened her door, to have her hiss at me screaming "too radiant!". I laughed at her reaction and quickly shut the door behind me.

"I brought you some food, Sunako-chan." I told her as I set the plate down next to her.

She stared up at me and nodded, before going back to the horror movie.

I gave her a warm smile and headed out her bedroom door, shutting it silently behind, so that I wouldn't disturb her. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed it and opened it answering "moshi moshi". I let out a huge sigh when I recognized the voice. It was my boss. I gave him a series of "hai", after each question he asked. I wasn't really paying attention. I already knew why he called, so there was no point. "So, the usual place?" I asked him. I nodded my head and hung up my phone. I turned it off and placed the phone back in my pocket.

I walked past the kitchen, heading to the front door.

"I'm going out! Don't wait up!" I told the four boys.

"Wait, you're not going to eat?" Takenaga asked me.

I shook my head answering him with a simple "no."

"Kyohei can have my share." I insisted.

"Thank you, Tsuki-chan! You're the best!" He told me excitedly devouring my share of dinner.

I could hear his moans of delight. I rolled my eyes and shut the front door behind me. I leaned my back against the door and stared at the sky, gazing at the moon. I didn't want to do my job because it was so shameful, but if it would get my mom some extra cash, I have no choice. I pushed my back off the door and started distancing myself from the mansion.

"What could she possibly have to do at this time at night?" Yuki asked.

I stared down at my empty plate.

"Kyohei….Kyohei!"

I snapped back to reality when I heard my name being called.

"What are you thinking about?" Takenaga asked me.

"About Tsuki. I believe I have an idea of what she could be doing now." I told them.

"Tsuki was born into a status just above poverty. Her father could only work minimum waged jobs, so he was never at home. Her mother didn't work because she always got fired for having an alcohol problem. When Tsuki's father died, her mother's drinking escalated. She became worse. Her mother would always drink herself into a coma. I remember visiting her house the first time and I saw her mother sprawled out on her stomach on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in her hand. It wasn't a very pretty sight. I only saw it once, but Tsuki had to it every day, when she came home from school. Anyways, her mother eventually started dating different guys. None of them worked out in the end. The last man she dated ended up raping Tsuki when she was unconscious. Tsuki was only twelve. The man didn't stop though. He had his way with Tsuki every time her mother got drunk and fell into a coma, which was every other night. Soon her mother caught him in the act and dumped him on the spot." I explained to them.

"That's horrible, but where are you going with this?" Takenaga asked.

"Think about it guys. Tsuki was raped when she was twelve, so she was forced to lose her virginity. She has a perfect figure and a cute face to go along with it. She told me she had a job that she only worked at at night, but she wouldn't tell me what she did. She has low self-esteem and she's out in the middle of the night feeling worthless."

Takenaga gasped when he figured out what I was trying to say.

"You don't think she's…" He paused.

I nodded my head.

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

"Tsuki is selling her body to get extra money for her mother" Takenaga answered him.

"Isn't that prostitution and illegal?" Yuki asked shocked.

I nodded my head.

"Such a shame. A girl's body should never be used as a tool for a man's pleasure. Her body should be cherished and handled with gentleness." Ranmaru ranted.

I balled up my fist and slammed it down on the table. Everybody was caught by surprise and jumped up slightly. How could Tsuki do something…..stupid? Out of all the stupid things she did, this was the most stupid.

"So, what are you going do?" Ranmaru asked me.

"I'm going to go find her and give her a piece of my mind."

I stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I slammed the front behind me and searched for Tsuki.

"Please. Tsuki, don't do anything you would regret…."

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed with my right leg crossed over my left knee. The hem of my school dress lifted up a bit when I crossed my legs. I counted the money the man gave me thoroughly, making sure he wasn't trying to count me. I smiled when I realized this was enough to my mother and me through. I gazed into the eyes of my customer. He was a grown man, maybe mid-twenties. He had a perverted look on his face. He pushed me on my back and got on top of me. His lips went straight for my neck, where he lightly kissed all over and sucked on one spot. I groaned a bit. It felt so disgusting. I felt anger rise up inside me, but my boss taught me how to control my anger in times like these. My first few customers ended up beaten to a pulp, since I wasn't used to it. I swallowed down my anger and thought about one person, Kyohei. I imagined as though he was kissing and sucking at my neck. The man started unbuttoning the collar of my dress, having the right sleeve slide down my shoulder when all the buttons came undone. Part of my cleavage was exposed. The man started kissing down my neck to my breasts, but stopped when the door in front of us was busted open, blown off its hinges. He turned around and glared at the person who disrupted his fun, but coward in fear when he stared into furious dark brown eyes. I widened my brown eyes in shock when I realized Kyohei stood at the doorway.<p>

"K…Kyohei..?" I asked shocked.

He grabbed man's collar and pulled him up to his face.

"Don't you ever lay a finger on Tsuki again…"He growled at him.

The man trembled with fear as he quickly nodded his head up and down. Kyohei let go of his shirt, having him drop to his knees. He scurried to the door and ran away without turning back. Kyohei turned back towards me and grabbed my hands, pulling me up to my feet. He dragged me out. I stared up at him. I was glad I didn't have to do it with the guy and even happier that Kyohei came to my rescue, but how did he know what I was doing? My mom doesn't know. I told nobody. I snatched my hand away from his and stopped in my tracks on the porch in front of the front door of the mansion. I avoided Kyohei gaze and stared at the ground.

"H...how did you know what I was doing?" I managed to ask him.

"I just figured it out. Tsuki, you idiot. Why would you do something so idiotic? If you got caught by the police, you would've gone to jail."

"I know, trust me. Do you think I was proud of what I was doing? It felt disgusting when that man's lips were all over my body. I hate what I'm doing, but this is the only thing I can do to get enough money every month. I tried other jobs and never worked out. We always ended up behind on monthly rent and was threatened by the landowner that we would be evicted. That is, until I found this job. I know what I'm doing is shameful, but…..it's the only way. My mom can't work because she has a drinking problem, Believe me she's trying her best, but…she can't stop. Please…Kyohei don't think lowly of me because of this. I wouldn't be able to take it."

I heard his footsteps walk up towards, so I was forced to look up. Kyohei balled up his fist and smacked me on top of my head. I held it tightly, trying to soothe the pain.

"Baka! Have you ever thought about sending your mom to rehab and staying with me, Yuki, Takenaga, Ranmaru and Sunako?" He asked me.

"I don't want to mooch off you…"

"You won't. Your job can be ours; turn Sunako into a "lady" and then the rent would be free. Wouldn't that make your life much easier?"

I had to admit, it would and I could get closer to Kyohei, but I shrugged off the last part.

"There are plenty of rooms and like you said, we could always use some extra help."

"Are sure Auntie won't mind?"

He shook his head.

"When she first met you, she told us she liked you. I don't think she would mind having you live with us."

This was such a big offer and I can't not accept it, right?

My lips grinned widely at him. My body acted its own and tightly embraced Kyohei, my arms around his neck. My lips captured his in an instant.

"Arigato!" I thanked him happily.

He stared at me with shock in his. I stared at him confused, until I realized when I had done. I clasped both of my hands to my mouth as heat formed onto my cheeks.

"G…gomen, Kyohei-kun." I apologized.

He shook his head slowly, no taking his gaze from mine. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up, so I was forced to gaze into his deep brown eyes. Without hesitation, he connected his lips to mine. I widened my eyes. I couldn't believe that Kyohei was kissing me. I smiled into our entwined lips and closed my eyes, embracing his neck again. I felt Kyohei wrap his arms around my waist and pull my body closer to his, deepening our kiss. He parted from my lips and stared into my brown eyes again. The heat in my cheeks rose in temperature.

"W...what was that?" I asked him, still in a daze.

He didn't answer me. I guess he didn't know himself, instead he continued to gaze at me.

I gained back my composure and grinned mischievously like a Chesire cat.

He snapped out of it when I started chuckling.

"I never knew you felt that way about me, Kyo-kun."

He scoffed at my teasing, figuring out what I was trying to do.

"I don't blame you. I didn't expect much from you when it came to figuring out how other's felt."

I bit my lip, when I gave him a slight glare. Though he was right. I was the one who was oblivious to how others felt.

"All teasing aside, I guess it's time for me to tell you that I have always loved you too."

Kyohei gave me a warm smile.

"That's great to hear…"

But he paused and turned around when he heard chuckling from behind. I blushed deeply when I saw Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru staring out the window which was cracked open.

"Have you guys been there the whole time?" I yelled at them, embarrassed.

They opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. Kyohei looked like he was about to pound them to a pulp.

"You….eavesdroppers! Can't we have some privacy?"

"Nope." Takenaga teased.

Kyohei yelled out in frustration.

I laughed out. This whole situation was pretty funny.

"Welcome to the family, Tsuki-chan!" Yuki said as he hugged me tightly.

I gave him a friendly smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, Yuki-chan."

Ranmaru and Takenaga embraced me as well.

"Okaeri Tsuki-chan." They told me in unison.

I admit, I was happy being able to live with the guys and Sunako. Though it doesn't seem like it, Sunako and I are pretty close. She kept screaming "radiant creature" at me first, but then for some reason she stopped. I guess it could be because I shared the interests as her. I know turning Sunako into a lady won't be an easy task, but it would be fun as long as I could do it with Kyohei and the other because I love them all very much.


End file.
